


A Model Model

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Two versions of the same story, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Riko has come over to You's house to do some modelling for her.I wanted to experiment with doing two versions of the same story, so chapter 1 is where Riko and You are not dating yet, and chapter 2 is where Riko and You are already dating. Otherwise the same premise, and roughly the same events.





	1. Version 1: Not Yet Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Riko a happy love story, since she hasn't really gotten much in my other fics. I didn't intentionally neglect her until now, it just kinda worked out that way. Sorry Riko, I hope this helps make up for it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked Riko to come over to do some modelling for her, and Riko happily agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first version, where the two of them aren't dating yet. I don't remember which of them I came up with first, and I had originally intended to write just one, but then thought it could be a fun experiment.

"Now try on this next one," You said, and eagerly handed Riko a black and white dress, with a skirt in various hues of purple.

Riko had been quite eager herself when You invited her over to do some modelling, as she'd take any excuse for the two of them to hang out. But she hadn't expected there to be so many outfits. They had already done two, this was the third, and it looked like You had more. How did she find the time to make them all?

"What's this one for?" Riko asked as she held it up. There was something that seemed a little bit familiar about it.

"Oh, I figured for Halloween we could all dress in the same style as Yoshiko-chan," You said cheerfully. She did indeed have a couple more outfits in mind before they were done, but things were proceeding well so far.

"Okay..." Riko laid it out carefully on the bed so she could take off the yukata-style one You had her try previously. It had been a little loose in the sleeves, which was much better than it being too tight, if Riko had to choose. "Now I remind you, no peeking," the redhead said, and looked over her shoulder at You.

"Yeah, yeah," the ashen-haired girl said, then took a seat in a chair, and turned away. "I've seen it all in the locker room at school, though." The way her eyes maybe lingered a second too long at those times was something she hoped no one had noticed.

"But it's more embarrassing when it's just the two of us," Riko said, so quietly that You just barely heard it. Maybe it had been a bad idea to wear cute underwear. Usually it helped her feel more confident, but she hadn't taken into account that You might see it. "There's still a long time until Halloween," she commented before pulling the dress down over her head.

"It never hurts to get started early," You said. The temptation to peek was growing with each outfit. They were in her room, after all. Surely that afforded her a little bit of privilege. Though of course Riko's comfort came first.

"Okay, you can look again now. I think I need some help with the laces," Riko said. Doing the buttons over the chest was one thing, but the laces up the front would be tough on her own, even with a mirror. She did her very best to keep her cool and hold her breath while You was working on it, but she could really feel You's fingers on her abdomen as they made sure everything was in order, and were tying them up. "Not so tight. Yeah, that's better," she said, and allowed herself to breathe as You stepped back.

"How does it feel?" You asked. She could see hints of pink in Riko's cheeks, but maybe she was just imagining it because of the lighting or something. _Or maybe not_ , she thought with a slight grin.

"It feels fine," Riko replied. "Does it look funny?" she asked when she saw You grin a little. Perhaps this style didn't suit her.

"Huh? No no, it looks good on you," You said reassuringly. "You'd make a great fallen angel." As Riko's cheeks reddened a little further, You was sure she wasn't imagining things. It did feel like the outfit might be missing something still. "Could you turn all the way around for me? Slowly?" she asked, and Riko complied, doing a full 360 degrees turn. "Now just stand still a little, I want to check a few things." Riko stood still, and You stepped close.

"Eek! What are you doing?" Riko asked as You crouched down to examine the skirt. The thought that You might look up her skirt, even accidentally, was mortifying.

"What? I need to check how it sits," You explained. Which was true, but it was also a little fun seeing how Riko reacted. As if she was hiding something. You stood up, and went around Riko's back. There were definitely some ideas she had for how to improve the skirt, but what about the back? Maybe she could make something like wings that could go on, to fit the motif. Riko was seeming quite tense all of a sudden.

"You okay, Riko-chan?" You asked, trying to hide the enjoyment from her voice.

"I'm fine," Riko murmured. That was a close one, and now she really wished she could force herself to stop blushing. It didn't help that You was obviously amused.

"Next one!" You said eagerly, and dived into her wardrobe to retrieve it. Riko accepted it, then wondered if she was seeing things.

"Is this a maid outfit?" she had to ask. It certainly looked like one.

"Um... yeah," You replied. "It's for a genuine reason, I promise! I've been thinking about a maid theme for one of our concerts, but..." She coughed awkwardly.

"But...?" Riko wondered if perhaps You's motives weren't entirely pure here. She certainly seemed to be squirming a bit.

"But I haven't really gotten around to starting on them yet. I was hoping that seeing you wear a regular one would give me some ideas..." You said, and smiled sheepishly. "Please?" she tried in her sweetest possible tone. Riko sighed, but figured it was probably okay to humour her. It's not like it was revealing, or outrageous in any way.

"Alright, I'll do it. Turn around," she reminded You, who obliged. There was a bit of effort to get the previous outfit off, but she still preferred to do that part on her own. Something had been on her mind ever since she got the invitation, though. "Why me?" she asked after getting the dress off.

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask me to model for you?" Riko clarified. Surely there were others in Aqours who'd do a better job, and wouldn't get so easily embarrassed.

"Oh! Because you're beautiful," You said as a matter of fact, and Riko nearly dropped the maid outfit.

"E-e-e-excuse me?" Riko stammered, and turned to look at You. She wondered if You was grinning, though she couldn't tell as she was still turned away. It hadn't sounded like she was joking, though.

"Since you're so pretty, it's easy to see the outfits at their best. So I know what to work towards with the others," You explained, and glanced over her shoulder. Riko was quick to hold the maid outfit up in front of herself as cover. There was also that Riko had a very average build for the group, which made it easier to set a baseline to work from. But You felt that Riko didn't need to know that bit.

"Oh," Riko said shyly, while blushing so brightly she nearly glowed. "But still no peeking," she repeated, and You quickly looked away again. It had been worth seeing the expression on Riko's face, though. Riko fumbled a little while trying to pull the outfit on as quickly as possible, but she got it sorted out. "Okay, you can look now."

You turned back, and paused for a moment to marvel at how cute Riko looked. There was something really charming about the way she looked embarrassed, though You wondered for a moment if she was evil for enjoying that.

"Hm... turn around," she prompted Riko again, making a clockwise motion with her hand. Riko turned slowly, having learned that by now.

"Well?" Riko asked when she was facing You again. It was like she could feel You's eyes scrutinising her.

"Can you raise your arms?" You asked, making a T-pose. Riko imitated her, and You got up to get a better look. She made sure to check from different angles. "Hm... yeah, looks good. Can I hire you?" she asked playfully, looking Riko in the eyes. The way Riko looked back said quite clearly 'absolutely not'. "Hey, I was only joking." She went back to her wardrobe. "This is the last one, I promise." This was it. What everything had been leading up to. The modelling had been genuine, and had given her some good ideas, but she had yet another reason for picking Riko. She was starting to feel nervous now, even though she had prepared herself for so long. She offered the outfit to Riko.

"Is this... a sailor uniform?" Riko asked, and You nodded. She wondered why You suddenly seemed bashful. "But we've already done a sailor-themed concert." Even if the outfits hadn't looked quite like this one. This was certainly much more uniform-like.

"Mm... please put it on?" You asked. Her cheeks were definitely a little pink now, so Riko wondered if there was a catch. She took the outfit, and turned it around a few times. There didn't seem to be anything odd about it, so You's behaviour was still a mystery.

"Okay, if you insist," Riko said, and this time You turned around without being prompted. Riko smiled a little, and put the uniform down to hoist the maid outfit off. Which was somehow trickier than putting it on. When she finally got it on, she found the sailor uniform was a perfect fit. Even with the buttons on the jacket done up it didn't feel too tight, or too loose. Did You really know Riko's measurements that well? "I'm done. Now will tell me why you're acting so weird about this?" she asked.

 _Okay, here goes_ , You thought to herself as she turned around. Riko looked exquisite in the uniform, even without the cap. _Dammit, I forgot the cap!_ She had a slight moment of panic. _Too late now_. "Well... um... truthfully I had an ulterior motive for asking you specifically... I wanted to see what you'd look like as my first mate," she said as steadily as she could.

"You-chan?" Riko blinked in confusion.

"I'm the captain of my ship, and I like you, so... I was hoping you'd be my first mate. Will you join my crew?" You asked, and it slowly dawned on Riko that this was a confession. "Damn, that sounded much cooler in my head..." You murmured, and took a sudden interest in examining the floor. In spite of her intensifying blush, Riko giggled a little. She wasn't sure how to properly respond to this.

"Oh, You-chan... um... aye aye, captain, I'll... er... join your crew," Riko said, figuring she might as well go along with the 'theme'. You looked back up, and smiled so brightly Riko couldn't look directly at her. "D-did you know I like you too, or did you just... go for it anyway?" she had to ask. It wasn't hard to imagine the latter.

"I guess I had a feeling... or maybe I just hoped," You admitted. She was feeling very relieved, as she didn't know what she would have done if this had gone wrong. Taking a step forward, she gently took Riko's hands in her own. "Do you... want to stay the night?" she asked, while looking into Riko's golden-brown eyes.

"Already?!" Riko said in shock, her eyes going wide. "I-I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she hurriedly added.

"No, not like that!" You said, realising how that had sounded. "I just thought it would be nice to wake up in the same room. You don't have to sleep in the bed with me, we have a spare futon!" She gave Riko a hopeful look. There wasn't school tomorrow, so it should be fine. Probably.

"Ah. Right. Of course you didn't mean... um..." Riko felt a bit awkward for misunderstanding. "B-but I haven't brought pajamas or anything..." She really wasn't ready.

"You can borrow some from me!" You quickly suggested, but Riko shook her head.

"No, You-chan," Riko said firmly. "I like the idea, but... not tonight." You visibly slumped from the disappointment. Riko caressed You's hands. "Soon though. I just want to prepare first, and bring my own things," she added in a reassuring tone. It sounded nice, but she didn't want to just jump into it spontaneously. Plus the idea of wearing You's pajamas was a bit much to handle right now. At least You cheered up a bit again.

"Okay. I guess I was a little hasty," You conceded. "I was just so happy you said yes." They smiled at each other.

"I should get going so I catch the next bus. I promised I'd be home in time for dinner," Riko said, and reluctantly let go of You. She was about to pick up her things when she remembered she was still wearing the uniform. "Right, I need to..." She became acutely aware of how You was looking at her as she started undoing the buttons. "Still no peeking!" You quickly turned around. She was a bit lost in the moment too.

"So... want to meet again tomorrow?" You asked. Riko thought about it very briefly while making sure her skirt was on properly.

"Yeah," she answered. That would be nice.


	2. Version 2: Already Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko was modelling for You again, like the good girlfriend she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the version where Riko and You are already dating. I had fun coming up with ideas for both of them, while also making them intersect. Maybe I've played too many alternate reality videogames.

"Now try on this next one," You said, and eagerly handed Riko a black and white dress, with a skirt in various hues of purple.

Riko smiled at You's eagerness. She definitely didn't mind modelling for her girlfriend, especially because of how cute You was when she got really into it. But the redhead had to wonder how You found the time to make so many outfits. This would be the third one, and it didn't seem like it was the last.

"What's this one for?" Riko asked as she held it up. There was something that seemed a little bit familiar about it.

"Oh, I figured for Halloween we could all dress in the same style as Yoshiko-chan," You said cheerfully. She did indeed have a couple more outfits in mind before they were done, and she hoped Riko wouldn't object to them.

"Okay..." Riko laid it out carefully on the bed so she could take off the yukata-style one You had her try previously. It had been a little loose in the sleeves, which was much better than it being too tight, if Riko had to choose. "Now keep your lustful eyes to yourself, Watanabe," she said, and looked over her shoulder at You with a smile.

"Again? Don't I get some sort of girlfriend privilege?" You asked playfully. "It's not like I haven't already seen everything," she teased, and Riko rolled her eyes.

"Then you should be fine with not seeing it now. Besides, I feel embarrassed when I can tell you're staring at me," Riko admitted. There was something about feeling like she was on display that made it impossible to not blush, even though they'd been together for a while.

"Alright, I'll behave," You said. The ashen-haired girl took a seat in a chair, and turned away. "I promise I won't peek."

"Thank you," Riko said softly, and got to changing. It was a nice-looking dress, but she wasn't sure if the style would suit her. "There's still a long time until Halloween," she commented before pulling it down over her head.

"It never hurts to get started early," You said. The temptation to peek was growing steadily, but she was determined to persevere. She still felt there should be some girlfriend privilege here, but she also didn't want to make Riko uncomfortable.

"Okay, you can look again now. I think I need some help with the laces," Riko said. Doing the buttons over the chest was one thing, but the laces up the front would be tough on her own, even with a mirror. She did her very best to stand still, and hold her breath, while You was working, but the way You's fingers were moving was tickling her. And maybe stirring some other feelings too. "Not so tight. Yeah, that's better," she said, and allowed herself to breathe as You stepped back.

"How does it feel?" You asked. It was quite the sight, she knew that much.

"A little snug," Riko replied. "But not uncomfortable... unsure if I can dance in it, though. How does it look?" She did a small twirl to show off, and thought it would definitely be awkward to move too much and too quickly in this thing.

"It looks good on you! You'd make a great fallen angel," You said cheerfully. The outfit seemed like it was missing something, but she had to grin a little at how good it looked as it was. "It's certainly giving me ideas... oh, don't look at me like that." Riko was looking at her like that. "I meant for the costumes, honest. Now let me just get a closer look here." You crouched down to examine the skirt. The colours seemed fine, but it could use a little decoration.

"Be careful down there," Riko said, though she took the opportunity to gently run her fingers through You's hair. You shivered at the sensation, then got up to look at the back of the dress. Definitely seemed like something could go here. Maybe she could make some wings, and attach them somehow. It would fit the motif.

"Okay, thank you," You said, and kissed Riko on the cheek. Which made said cheek go slightly pink.

"You're welcome," Riko said, and smiled fondly. There were certain perks to this 'job'. "What do you have for me next?" she asked, and started undoing the laces again. It was a slight relief, even though it hadn't felt that tight when it was on.

"Oh! Next we have..." You said eagerly, and dove back into the wardrobe. What she pulled out was...

"A maid outfit?" Riko asked. It certainly looked like one.

"Yeah!" You proclaimed cheerfully, certain that Riko would look adorable in it.

"Are we just going into your cosplay fantasies now?" Riko asked, giving You another look like that.

"N-no, it's for a genuine reason, I promise," You said defensively. "I've been thinking about a maid theme for one of our concerts, but..." She coughed awkwardly.

"But...?" Riko asked. She had a feeling where this was going. Perhaps her girlfriend's motives weren't entirely pure.

"But I haven't actually started making them," You admitted, a little sheepishly. "I was hoping that seeing you wear a regular one would give me some ideas. Please?" she asked in her sweetest possible tone. Riko sighed, but figured there was no harm in humouring her. It's not like it was revealing or outrageous in any way.

"Alright, I'll do it. Help me undo this, then turn around," she reminded You, who reluctantly obliged. There was a bit of effort to get the previous outfit off, but with You's help it loosened fairly smoothly. You still wasn't allowed to look when Riko finally took it off though. Something that had been on her mind lately resurfaced. "You know, you're allowed to ask someone else if you want to," she said.

"Hm? What do you mean?" You asked.

"I mean, doesn't it get boring always having the same model?" Riko asked in return. "I won't get upset if you want one of the others to model for you every once in a while." Not that she really wanted that, but she didn't want to feel like she was holding You back either.

"Don't you like modelling for me?" You asked. That hadn't sounded like the tone Riko was going for, but she felt it was best to clarify.

"I do like it," Riko replied honestly once she got the outfit on, and was adjusting the sleeves. "I just... worry a little, I guess," she murmured. "You can look now," she said, and You turned around.

"Listen," You started, and smiled at Riko. "You're really pretty, so it's easy to make my outfits look their best on you. Then I know what I have to work towards with the others. You're like... a model model." Riko started blushing really strongly, and had to look away from those shining blue eyes.

"I'll never understand how you're able to say stuff like that with a straight face," Riko said, clearly embarrassed. "Don't you know what you do to me?" she murmured bashfully, and dragged her foot back and forth across the floor.

"I have no idea what you mean," You answered teasingly. It was fun to see that she could still get such reactions from Riko. Very cute. "Now turn around for me, please," she said, and made a clockwise motion with her hand. Riko turned around slowly, as she had learned to do by now.

"You're the worst, You," Riko stated when she was facing You again.

"So long as you still love me, I don't mind," You said nonchalantly. "Can you raise your arms?" she asked, motioning for a T-pose. Riko imitated her, and You got up to examine the outfit from different angles. "Yeah, looks good. Can I hire you?" she asked with a grin, though the look she got back clearly said 'absolutely not'. "Hey, I was only joking," You said, and went back into the wardrobe. "This is the last one, I promise." Hopefully she'd get away with it. She pulled the outfit out and handed it to Riko.

"... You..." Riko said in a flat tone.

"Yes?" You answered.

"This is a bikini with some frills on it," Riko said, giving You an 'are you serious' look.

"Er... yes," You admitted. "Please?" she tried, using her sweetest tone again.

"No," Riko said quite simply. You visibly slumped from the disappointment. "I can't believe you." Riko said, shaking her head. "Actually, I can. You're sleeping in the futon tonight," she decreed.

"W-what?" You said, slightly shocked. "But it's my room! It's my bed!" Surely this wasn't fair, she hadn't done anything that bad.

"Not tonight," Riko said with a clever smile.

"But Rikoooo..." You whined, and pouted heavily, hoping for some sympathy.

"No buts," Riko said, and pressed her index finger gently against You's lips. "You're sleeping in the futon tonight, and that's final. Now turn around so I can take this off." You turned around, but if that was how it was going to be, at least she was going to peek. Very carefully she glanced over her shoulder a few times while Riko was changing back into her regular clothes. She could see that Riko was wearing cute underwear today. If Riko noticed the peeking, she didn't say anything.

When it was time to go bed, Riko laid out the futon while You was getting ready in the bathroom, then Riko went in once You was done. You looked at her bed for a moment, tempted to defiantly get in anyway. It's not like Riko could stop her. But if Riko was upset, then You didn't want to upset her even further. She sighed, and crawled into the futon. Riko came back into the room, and turned the lights off.

"Good night," Riko said softly and affectionately, though You was too busy pouting to notice the tone of voice.

"Good night," You murmured, and closed her eyes. Then suddenly she could feel movement in the futon, and something warm, and soft, that smelled nice pressed against her back.

"Riko?" she asked, and looked over her shoulder. You could just barely make her out in the dark.

"I never said you'd be sleeping in the futon alone," Riko replied, and draped an arm around You.

"But I thought..." You had thought Riko was upset, so this was a confusing development.

"Yeah... sorry. I got a little annoyed, and wanted to prank you a bit," Riko admitted. There was a hint of shame in her voice. "I guess I took it a little far. I'm really sorry." She gently hugged herself against You. "Can you forgive me?" You smiled, partly because she was relieved.

"Of course," You said, and wriggled herself around to face Riko. Even if she couldn't really see her, she could certainly feel her. "But I require kisses and cuddles as compensation." Her tone was playful, and she ran her hand through Riko's silky hair.

"That's acceptable," Riko said, and shivered pleasantly at the touch. They shared the first of what would turn into many kisses.

"You want to move into the bed?" You asked, breathing hotly on Riko's neck.

"Nnno, it's roomier down here," Riko replied, and snuck her hand under You's pajama top so she could caress her smooth back.

They might not get much sleep tonight, but since there was no school tomorrow, that wasn't such a big problem.


End file.
